Prettykit's Destiny (Trollfic Warning)
by Schmamimations
Summary: There is a prophecy delivered about Prettykit. Will she be able to find her destiny? Find out in this epic story of Prettykit's Destiny! *Updated weeklyish*
1. Proulugoe

"A prophecy has been delivered!" Spottedleaf exclaimed. "'The Pretty cat is the only one who has the power to defeat the evil Fox's Fangs!'"

"What!?" Hollyleaf cried. "What does it mean?"

"We must tell Bramblestar!" Lionheart declared.

Yellowfang dipped her head. "I will tell him."

"Thank you, Yellowfang," a blue she-cat meowed.

The scarred gray she-cat dipped her head to her fellow felines and bonuded off to tell ThunderClan's leader.

Allegiances:

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar: dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight: ginger tabby she-cat with one white paw and green eyes

Medicine cat(s): Leafpool: brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Jayfeather: silver tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

A whole bunch of cats with descriptions I'm too lazy to write down so here are,the important ones:

Bumblestripe: silver tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Ivypool: silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Mousewhisker: gray and white tom

Daisy: cream she-cat (doesn't want to be a warrior but is forced to because otherwise she's useless)

Berrynose: cream tom with blue eyes and stumpy tail

Apprentices:

Too lazy (hey, this is a trollfic)

Queens:

Dovewing: gray she-cat with magical color changing eyes (mother of Prettykit: blue she-kit with lighter blue patterns and blue eyes and Beekit: gray tom kit with amber eyes)

Poppyfrost: (mother of Foxkit, brown and red tom with red-amber eyes, and Fuzzykit, silver and gray tom kit with blue eyes)

Elders:

Once again, LAZINESS! WHOO!

Yes, I had to start it like this. Ahh, the classic starting for a Mary-Sue tale. . .


	2. Meet Our Main Characters

"Wow, Prettykit! I wish I could fight like that!" Fuzzykit said.

Prettykit stood tall over her brother, Beekit, who had challenged her to a playfight. Even though she was only a moon old, she was already as good at fighting as an apprentice that had been trained for two moons. "Thanks, Fuzzykit."

Fuzzykit blushed. He had a huge crush on Prettykit. He hoped he liked her.

Foxkit, however, hated Prettykit. Even though she had many, many redeeming qualities like, uh... She was pretty, he hated her guts.

"Let's play Clan," Beekit declared. "Since you're so awesome, Prettykit, you can be Prettystar."

"Okay," Prettykit agreed.

"No!" Foxkit argued. "I'm more awesome."

"No, you're not, Foxkit," Berrynose responded. "Prettykit's even more awesome than me, and that's pretty hard to beat."

Foxkit glared at his father.

"Foxkit, stop being rude to your father!" Poppyfrost snapped. "Get in the nursery!"

Prettykit, Beekit, and Fuzzykit went back to their game.

"I want to be deputy! It was my idea," Beekit declared.

"No, I do!" Fuzzykit growled.

Beekit lunged at Fuzzykit.

"Toms, toms," Prettykit meowed. "If I'm leader, I'll be so awesome that I will live forever. So I don't need a deputy.

Nobody argued with this.

While the others pranced around camp, Foxkit sat in the nursery, glowering because none of them even cared that he wanted to play.

Meanwhile, Bramblestar, Jayfeather, and Leafpool were all still asleep even though it was like what? Sunhigh? Anyway, Yellowfang was telling them the prophecy.

"WHAAAT?" Bramblestar meowed, confused. "Who could it be about?"

Leafpool stared blankly at Yellowfang, and Jayfeather was the only one who seemed to have the slightest idea of who it might be about.

Yellowfang rolled her eyes at the cats that she questioned about running the Clan and disappeared.


	3. PRETTYPAWPRETTYPAWPRETTYPAWYAY

Dovewing watched her kits playing. Prettykit was a natural leader! She was going to be a great warrior.

"She gets her perfection from you," Bumblestripe purred appearing out of nowhere.

"IKR!" Dovewing purred.

Bumblestripe backed away ever so slightly. "Sooooo," he mewed, trying to pretend that didn't happen, "do you think Beekit will be an okay warrior too?"

"Whose Beekit?" Dovewing asked.

Bumblestripe groaned inwardly. She was turning into his mother. But, then again, Beekit was nothing compared to Prettykit.

Suddenly, Bramblestar called from Highledge. "Let all cats gather to hear my words!"

Everyone gathered around to hear his words.

"Prettykit, while one of the youngest kits in the nursery, is too awesome not to be an apprentice. But I guess it's only fair for me to make her brother an apprentice so here we go!" He cleared his throat. "Beepaw's mentor will be Berrynose."

"What!?" Berrynose wailed. "I want the awesome one!"

Bramblestar rolled his eyes and continued. "Prettypaw's mentor will be Squirrelflight."

"PRETTYPAWPRETTYPAWPRETTYPAWYAY!" the Clan yelled so loudly that Ravenpaw and Barley could hear.

"Wait," Dovewing meowed. "I have two children?"

Prettypaw padded through the woods with her new mentor. She knew the way through the forest even though this was her first time out. It was like she could read Squirrelflight's mind.

Suddenly, Prettypaw stopped, ears pricked. "I can smell ShadowClan!"

Squirrelflight, not stopping to question how the blue she-cat knew what ShadowClan smelled like, bounded through the bushes. 'We're not close to the border!' she thought.

Prettypaw easily kept up with her mentor.

The ginger she-cat feared that they were close, but ShadowClan was merely just over the border.

"Attack!" Squirrelflight yowled, launching herself onto Crowfrost.

"You think that two of you can beat five of us?" Ferretclaw cackled. Prettypaw knocked him to the ground, giving him some nasty scratches. "Tom down!" he shrieked. "Tom down!"

Owlclaw was in awe of how pretty Prettypaw was, and standing there just staring at her, being completely useless.

Ferretclaw struggled away from Prettypaw and retreated.

Owlclaw was still being completely useless.

Squirrelflight clawed at Crowfrost.

Owlclaw blinked.

That black tom that's in every ShadowClan raid charged at Prettypaw, but was quickly slashed on the muzzle.

Stoatfur had joined Crowfrost in his attack on Squirrelflight.

Prettypaw sent the black tom off wailing after some harsh bites and scratches and went off to help her mentor.

Owlclaw, after seeing Prettypaw fight, decided to leave this one to Crowfrost and Stoatfur. (Not to mention it wouldn't have been fair since Owlclaw was very distracted by Prettypaw's beautiful, sky blue, gemstone bright, insert description for her eyes here eyes.)

Prettypaw gave each of the cats a sharp nip and they took off.

"You're an amazing fighter!" Squirrelflight purred.

"Thank you!" Prettypaw meowed in her birdsong voice. Prettypaw only just realized she hadn't been injured. 'Hmmm," she thought.


	4. Prettypaw's in a Prophecy!

_**Author's Note**_

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Guest- Yes, I felt it was necessary to make this story an official Trollfic.**

**Brairfrost- Glad you think it's funny!**

**SupportTheCause- YES! EVERYONE MUST LOVE HER**

**Amberfoot7- It's deffinetly not obvious right? XD**

**MusicalShards- Thanks!**

**FanficsTo-a-t- Glad you think it's funny :)**

**Icestar- Thanks!**

Jayfeather noticed, too. "You have no wounds, Prettypaw."

"I know!" she meowed. "Aren't I awesome?"

"Yes," Jayfeather grumbled. "You are very awesome. Now, you know about the three?"

"Of corse!" Prettypaw meowed. "My mother was one. Duh."

"Then I assume you know about the powers."

"Yeah. You can like, see in your dreams or whatever, which, IMO, is not that cool considering everyone else can see in their dreams."

Jayfeather growled. "Okay, one, don't make fun of my handicap. Two, I could also enter other's dreams and view their memories."

"Could?" Prettypaw asked. "So you're like, not awesome anymore?"

"Oh shut up," Jayfeather growled. "Just keep telling me what you know about the three."

"Okay, so, like, Lionblaze can be total ninja samurai fighter in battle and can't get hurt," she meowed.

"I wouldn't call my brother sneaky," the blind tabby interrupted. "Continue."

"And Mom can hear stuff that's far away. And she has color changing eyes." Prettypaw paused to take a breath. "And we had two whole series leading up to you guys doing this huge thing in the battle but all you did was heal and stuff, Lionblaze nearly got killed by Breezepelt, and Mom just warned that they were coming. So basically, you had the biggest series lead-up that wasn't all that special." Prettypaw took another breath. "The good thing was there was a lot of action."

"Pretty much," Jayfeather agreed. "Did you know your way around the forest?"

"Yes," Prettypaw meowed. "'Cause I'm just that #swag."

"Uh-huh," Jayfeather meowed. "Could you tell that they were crossing the border before you were even close?"

"Yup," Prettypaw mewed.

"And you have no injuries," Jayfeather meowed. "Do you realize what this means?"

"That I'm awesome," Prettypaw stated.

"Recently there was a prophecy. 'The Pretty cat is the only one who has the power to defeat the evil Fox's Fangs.' I think you're the subject."

_**Dun dun DUN!**_


	5. You just got served

**April Fools!**


	6. Número seis

_**Author's Note**_

**Once again, thank you for all the reviews!**

**Dustfox of ShadowClan- Thank you! That makes me feel good about my writing :)**

**MusicalShards- Not at all LOL XD**

"Well, one of them anyway," Jayfeather continued. "You're obviously the Pretty cat."

"But who could possibly be the Fox's Fangs?" Prettypaw asked. "Who would try and go against me? Everyone knows I'm too, like, awesome to, like, defeat."

"Of course you are," Jayfeather sighed. "But some cats do anything for power." He paused. "So did Dovewing tell you about the three...?"

"No," Prettypaw meowed. "I read her mind."

"So let me get this straight," Jayfeather meowed. "You _knew _you could read cats' minds?"

Suddenly, Bramblestar called a Clan meeting. "Let all cats old enough t- OH EVERYONE JUST COME HERE."

Everyone gathered around the clearing.

"Due to the complaints of Foxkit, I am making him and his brother apprentices." Bramblestar cast an annoyed glare at the ginger and brown tom who was smirking below him. "Mousewhisker will mentor Fuzzypaw."

Mousewhisker came forward and touched noses with the new apprentice.

"Daisy, you will take your first apprentice, Foxpaw."

"Oh, come on!" Foxpaw cried.

"Hi, Prettypaw," Dewpaw purred as she entered the den.

"Hi," she responded, winking a bright blue eye.

"You can sleep next to my nest," Dewpaw meowed.

"No!" Snowpaw cried. "Make your nest next to mine!"

"You shouldn't have to make your own nest!" Dewpaw argued. "I'll make it!"

"You can just _have _my nest!" Snowpaw interrupted.

Fuzzypaw and Foxpaw walked into the den. "I _swear,_ I know more about hunting than Daisy," Foxpaw growled.

"Hi, Prettypaw!" Fuzzypaw purred.

"Ugh!" Foxpaw meowed, storming out of the den. "I _do not _want to watch you three obsess over some she-cat!"

Prettypaw was confused. Why didn't Foxpaw like her? Every tom in the Clans did.

"Well, what do you think?" Dewpaw asked. "Me or my brother?"

"Both!" she meowed. "I'll sleep in between you."

"Yes!" both of them purred.

"What about me?" Fuzzypaw wailed.

**So, I have an important question- should I write the next chapter trollfic style? Like**

**"every1 nust luv Ptettypaw!111!1" a cta yellde fom he cruwd. **

**What do you think? But I would only do it for one chapter... I could not write like that for more than one in a row XD**


	7. Chapter Number Whatever

**Yeah, decided not to do it with bad grammar... It was painful to even try XD**

Prettypaw woke up to sun shining into her sky-blue eyes. She yawned and padded out of the apprentice's den.

"Hi Prettypaw!" Cloudtail mewed.

"Hi, Cloudtail," Prettypaw mewed.

Suddenly, Squirrelflight jumped up behind them. "Time for a border patrol!" she yowled into Cloudtail's ear.

"Ah!" Cloudtail shrieked, falling on the ground and rolling on the floor, resembling someone who finally beat level 26 on _aa_.

"Come on, Prettypaw," Squirrelflight meowed. "It will be you, me, and Cloudtail."

"Okay," Prettypaw purred in her honey-sweet voice.

Squirrelflight picked up the flailing-Cloudtail's fluffy tail and dragged him along on the patrol.

Just as they got through the thorn barrier, Prettypaw sighted a mouse. Creeping forward, she pounced and killed it.

"You can already hunt!" Squirrelflight purred.

They continued on and made it to the WindClan border. Suddenly, Breezepelt jumped out and started attacking Squirrelflight!

"Nooooooo!" Squirrelflight cried as Breezepelt clawed her.

"This is what you get for letting Hollyleaf tell the truth!" he hissed, clawing her back. Then, he bite her neck, giving a fatal wound!

"No!" Prettypaw cried, launching herself on Breezepelt and knocking him off her mentor.

Cloudtail began to come to, and groggily stood up. When he saw Squirrelflight, he gasped and fainted.

Prettypaw bite Breezepelt's leg, and he shrieked in pain. Prettypaw let go, and Breezepelt took off. He looked over his shoulder to call out a taunt, but he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Prettypaw. _She's beautiful_, he thought, and then he ran into a tree.

Prettypaw watched him flee for a few heartbeats, and then dashed back over to her mentor. "Please be okay!" she whimpered. "Cloudtail, we need to get her back to camp!" When he didn't respond, she looked over her shoulder. "Cloudtail?" She let out an exasperated sigh. She couldn't carry _two_ full grown warriors on her own! She went over to Cloudtail and slapped him.

"WAH?!" Cloudtail was immediately on his feet.

"We need to get Squirrelflight home!" Prettypaw stomped her foot impatiently.

Cloudtail nodded and heaved Squirrelflight onto his back. They ran and ran and ran back to camp.

"HELP!" Cloudtail cried.


	8. Another Power?

"Squirrelflight!" Leafpool cried. "Noooooo!"

Jayfeather was at her side. "We'll keep her alive for as long as we can," he meowed, not even asking what happened.

Bramblestar bounded down from highledge. "What happened, Cloudtail?"

The fluffy white warrior looked at Bramblestar somberly. "Breezepelt attacked her. It would be a lot worse if it hadn't been for Prettypaw- and I'm not sure how much worse it could get."

"You saved her?" Bramblestar asked. "This is what you call _saving _her? She's almost dead!"

"But-" Prettypaw began.

"She did save me." Everyone turned their attention back to the dieing deputy, who was barely able to lift her head. "At least, she tried to while Cloudtail would have just let both of us die, the mousebrain." Squirrelflight coughed, letting her head fall back to the ground.

"Make her a warrior!" Cloudtail meowed.

"Yes, make her a warrior!" Leafpool mewed, forgetting about her sister for a heartbeat. Then she looked down at Squirrelflight, gasped, and rushed to the medicine den to get some herbs.

Bramblestar paused for a heartbeat. "You are the best apprentice despite your age, fought ShadowClan off our territory, and did more to help a wounded cat than a senior warrior did." He sighed. "You should be made a warrior."

Prettypaw didn't care about being a warrior right now. She cared about what the heck was going to happen to her mentor. Yes, she had only been an apprentice for less than two days, but she had gotten close to Squirrelflight in thirty two hours. "I don't want to be a warrior yet," Prettypaw meowed. "Let me have a little time. My mentor is dieing, for StarClan's sake!"

Bramblestar dipped his head. Grief swam in his eyes. Prettypaw remembered that Squirrelflight was his mate- his loss would be greater. "I'll tell you if there is any change," he rumbled. "Go get some sleep."

Prettypaw realized that as soon as he said that, the sun had disappeared, the moon was out, and so were the stars. She padded to apprentices' den and curled up in her nest.

"Prettypaw, wake up."

"Wah?" she meowed groggily, lifting her head. She gasped when she saw the gray she-cat standing near her. "Who are you?" Prettypaw then remembered she could read minds. She concentrated and suddenly a name popped into her head. "You're Yellowfang, ThunderClan's old medicine cat!"

"Yes, I am," the scarred cat meowed. "You are getting good at controlling your powers, Prettypaw."

"Oh, I had control over them when I was a kit," Prettypaw bragged.

"That's very well, but I have come for something more important," Yellowfang meowed, sweeping her fluffy tail across the den floor. "Come along."

"OMSC!" Prettypaw cried as Yellowfang lead her out of the den. "Are you taking Squirrelflight to your ranks?"

"No," Yellowfang meowed. "You have another power. Leaders are given nine lives."

Prettypaw nodded.

"But you were born with them. You can give one of your lives to a dying cat and save them, but at a price: as soon as you lose or give your last life, you will die."

"So, you're saying I need to save my mentor and make me one more paw step close to dying?"

"You can't let her die!"

"I wasn't going to!" Prettypaw reassured the old medicine cat. "I was just clarifying."

Suddenly, Prettypaw's beautiful eyes snapped open. She stood up and bounded to the medicine den, where the den cramped because Bramblestar, Leafpool, Jayfeather, and the nearly lifeless body of Squirrelflight were taking up most of the space. Pushing past Bramblestar and Leafpool, she tried to get to her mentor.

"You can't see her right now," Jayfeather said, standing in front of the blue she-cat, blocking the way.

"I can save her!" Prettypaw meowed desperately.

Jayfeather paused for a heartbeat, and then dipped his head and let her past.

Prettypaw layed down, facing Squirrelflight's face. Prettypaw gulped and then leaned forward to touch her nose to her mentor's. Prettypaw gasped as the den filled with blinding white light,and when it went out everything seemed so much darker. She turned to look at the medicine cats and Bramblestar, who were staring in shock.

Suddenly, Squirrelflight sucked in a huge breath and her eyes shot open. "What happened?" she asked.

"We'll explain that later," Bramblestar meowed, "but right now I have a warrior to make."

**I have a poll on my profile to decide Prettypaw's warrior name! Go check that out! Thanks for all the support I'm getting from this. Thanks so much! You have no idea how much this means! :)**


	9. You Meet Prettypaw

Prettypaw walks up to you and hands you a book with a picture of her on it.

"Next chapter coming soon," she meows. "Just reread it- and don't forget to vote on my name!"


	10. Cliff-HANGER!

"TIME FOR A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING!" Bramblestar called from highledge, and even though it was about three hours until sunrise everyone rushed out of their dens. Berrynose was not happy.

"I was having a great dream," he muttered, sitting down next to Poppyfrost.

Bramblestar looked over the crowd. "First off, the gathering is tomorrow, so I will be anoncing the cats coming. Me, of course, Leafpool, Jayfeather, Ivypool, Cloudtail, Purdy, Mousewhisker, Daisy, Foxpaw, Fuzzypaw, Beepaw and of course, the beautiful, shining, bright-eyed, enchanting-"

"Just finish already!" Foxpaw cried from the crowd.

Bramblestar glared, then continued. "Where was I? Oh yeah, enchanting, incredibly talented, Prettypaw, and good news everyone," he meowed. "Squirrelflight."

Cheers erupted.

Bramblestar had to shout to get them to quiet down. "Prettypaw saved Squirrelflight, so she has the right to become a warrior!"

Everyone was silent, eagerly awaiting the new name for the stunning apprentice.

"Prettypaw, please step forward," Bramblestar meowed.

Prettypaw, standing tall, walked up confidently to the highledge.

"You have saved the life of our deputy and deserve to be a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar looked up to the sky. "StarClan, I ask you to look down on this apprentice. She has worked hard over the past day and a half to learn the ways of your noble code and ask that she is made a warrior in turn." He looked back down to the blue-furred she-cat. "Do you, Prettypaw, promise to protect this Clan with your life?"

Prettypaw nodded enthusiastically. "I, like, totally do!"

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this point forward, you shall be known as-"

**Last chance voting! Vote for Prettypaw's warrior name on my page. (And why not check out my other stories too? ;) )**


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys, me here. I want to call something to attention.

I don't think some of you in the comments are fully grasping that this is a TROLL fan fiction. This is not how I normally write. I usually stick to one point of view and try to make characters believeable. If you want to read something that is more serious, check out one of my other fanfictions. Don't be saying stuff like, "So and so isn't a good character!" Or "So and so is a Mary Sue!" Because I _know_ that they're a Mary Sue. I want them to be like that.

But also don't be in the comments saying things similar to "This is the best story ever!" Unless you mean that it's funny. Because it's meant to make people laugh, not to have an incredible storyline. It makes me feel bad, like I'm not succeeding in making it a Trollfic and making a regular story.

Thank you for reading.


	12. DueToLackOfCreativityThisIsJust Part 12

"Hey!" Bramblestar growled at the sky. "I was in the middle of a ceremony!" Looking back down at the crowd, Bramblestar continued. "Anyway, as I was saying, Prettypaw, from this point forward, your name shall be Prettyglimmer."

The crowd cheered. "Hip hip, hurray!"

Prettyglimmer lifted her head up proudly. She leaped up to highledge (because cats can definitely just jump that high).

"Thank you all," Prettyglimmer purred. "I would have never expected to be made a warrior as soon as I have. I may only be a moon old, but all your support has helped me become even more amazing than I ever thought possible. Thank you!"

"Prettyglimmer! Prettyglimmer!1!the Clan cheered.

"Prettyglimmer! You're so beautiful! Be my mate!" Snowpaw screamed.

"BE MY MATE!" Fuzzypaw called.

"BE MIIIIINE!" Dewpaw shrieked.

The three toms began to wrestled each other angrily.

Meanwhile, Foxpaw was in the apprentice's den, plotting evilly. "I'm so much better than Prettyglimmer," he muttered to himself. "But everyone thinks she's so perfect. I'll show them. I'll show them all." He began to laugh maniacally like an evil villain (which he is!1!1)

But unbeknownst to Foxpaw, someone was listening.

Dovewing gasped. "Oh no!" She ran off to tell Prettyglimmer, her one and only child, what she overheard.

Prettyglimmer walked into the warriors den. Everyone was waiting for her, where they congratulated her over and over again because everyone saying it once was not enough for how amazing and beautiful she was.

"You're so smart! And pretty!" a cat told her.

"Pretty isn't enough to describe you!" another cat told her, trying to outdo the others. "You should be named Enchantingglimmer!"

Prettyglimmer pondered on possibly going and asking for her name to be changed to Enchantingglimmer. "Nah," she thought when she realized how hard it was to say.

She knew she needed to go out and sit vigil for the rest of the night, but she had just given up a life to another cat and been made a warrior halfway through the night. She yawned, so tempted to lay down and sleep.

As if StarClan was granting her wish, Squirrelflight walked into the den. "Prettyglimmer!"

The blue she-cat turned to look at her former mentor. "Yes?"

"Bramblestar said you wouldn't have to sit vigil, since you've had such a long night. You'll do it tomorrow instead."

"Thank StarClan!" Prettyglimmer sighed in relief. She sank down into a nest, closing her eyes.

"Ohmigash! Prettyglimmer!" Dovewing hissed at her daughter.

"Huh?" Prettyglimmer sat up, groggy.

"Come on! I need to tell you, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze something! It's like, really like, important!"

Prettyglimmer jumped to her feet, leaving the den and waiting for Dovewing to wake Lionblaze.

"WHA-CHA! TAKE THAT, GIANT, EVIL MOUSE! YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" Lionblaze cried as Dovewing prodded him awake.

Everyone sat up and glared at him.

"Sorry. Go back to sleep everyone. Turns out there aren't giant mice attacking. False alarm. My bad." Lionblaze turned to Dovewing. "What?"

Dovewing beckoned him with her tail out of the den. "I've got something important to tell you, Jayfeather, and Prettyglimmer."

"Well?" Prettyglimmer said in her perky voice. "Let's go get Jayfeather!" She bounced off to the medicine den. "Jayfeather!" her sing-song voice broke the silence of the sleeping camp.

Jayfeather sat up and growled. "What is it?"

"Dovewing needs to tell us something like, really important," Prettyglimmer declared.

_Great, two annoying cats in here at once. I just want to sleep! _Jayfeather thought.

Dovewing and Lionblaze barged into the den. "Okay, so like,we all know Foxpaw hate Prettyglimmer, right?" Dovewing said.

"I don't know why he does," Prettyglimmer whined. "I'm so pretty!"

"IKR?!" Dovewing exclaimed. "YOU'RE THE BEST CAT EVER TO EXIST!"

"Back to topic, please," Lionblaze said irritably. "I'd like to get more sleep."

"Well anyway," Dovewing went on, "I heard him talking to himself in the apprentice's den after the ceremony. He wants to 'show them all!'"

"OF CORSE!" Jayfeather exclaimed. "HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?!"

"What?" Dovewing asked, tilting her head to the side, her eyes suddenly turning from pale blue to a yellowish-orange.

"There is a prophecy about your daughter, Dovewing," Jayfeather explained. "'The Pretty cat is the only one who has the power to defeat the evil Fox's Fangs.' I should have realized- Foxpaw despises Prettygimmer. Of course he would be the Fox's Fangs!"


	13. Unlucky Chapter 13

"Oh no!1111!" Lionblaze exclaimed.

"We need to get rid of him right away!" Dovewing declared. "He wants to hurt my only kit!"

"Dovewing, you have two kits," Jayfeather meowed. "Does the name Beepaw ring a bell?"

"Who?" Dovewing asked.

Jayfeather sighed and shook his head. "Oh dear StarClan, Dovewing."

"I have to kill him?" Prettyglimmer asked, looking upset. "I can't kill someone!"

"You have to!" Dovewing exclaimed. "He's going to show us all!"

"Give me a moon," Prettyglimmer meowed. "If we're still sure that it's him, I'll do it."

Jayfeather sighed (he sighs a lot). "Fine," he meowed. "And we should definitely, totally not at all inform Bramblestar about this, because it's definitely not important that the leader know about a mentally unstable and possibly insane cat in our ranks."

"I agree one-hundred percent," meowed Lionblaze.

"Great idea, you two!" purred Dovewing. "Now come on, Prettyglimmer. It's been a long day. Let's go get some sleep."

As the two she-cats padded out of the den, the brothers looked at each other. "Did they realize we were being sarcastic?" Lionblaze asked.

"Probably not," Jayfeather sighed(again).


	14. The Plan is Revealed

**Heh heh… Sorry I haven't been updating much ^^'. I haven't had much "chill time" lately. Anyway, onto the story!**

The next evening, everyone that had been chosen to was heading out for the gathering. Foxpaw didn't know how, but he was going to get some cats on his side. There were two cats he had in particular that he was pretty sure he could convince.

"Ivypool! Beepaw!" he called to the two cats, who conveniently, where right in front of him.

Ivypool turned around, blue eyes flashing. "What?"

Foxpaw flicked his ears. "Come here."

The two cats feel behind slightly, evening their pass so that they were next to the brown and ginger tom. "What is it?" Beepaw asked. The gray tom was slightly surprised Foxpaw wanted to talk to him, he seemed to not really talk to anyone friends with or related to Prettyglimmer- which, when he thought about it, meant everyone.

Foxpaw glanced around, making sure no one was listening before speaking. "Beepaw- face it, you can't compete with your sister."

Beepaw opened his mouth to defend himself, but then closing it, realizing it was true. "So?" he asked indignantly.

"Your own mother literally doesn't know you exist!" Foxpaw continued. "Surely, you want some kind of payback on your sister."

Beepaw looked away. He had been guilty of feeling that way for as long as he could remember- which was the entire moon of his life. It was easy to keep track of stuff like that if you only have a moon to remember.

"And you, Ivypool," Foxpaw turned to the white and gray tabby. "You're jealous of your sister. I've heard the stories- you joined the Dark Forest training so you could finally own up to something- be at least slightly as good as perfect Dovewing!"

Ivypool's fur was raised on end. "So?!"

"What if I could help with the revenge you've been dreaming of?"

Beepaw was shocked that this remotely interested him. "How so?"

"ThunderClan is insane... They think that Prettyglimmer is so perfect that she should lead all the Clans. I say we get all of us cats that can see through her supposed 'perfection' and we get rid of perfect cats in the Clans," Foxpaw meowed dramatically. "Are you guys in?"

Ivypool was quiet for a moment before she nodded. Beepaw grinned. "Of coarse!"

"Perfect!" Foxpaw smirked. "If you know anyone who feels like they've been cast aside by their siblings or are second best to them, and no one congratulates them, tell them about our plan. We will get our revenge- and it will be glorious!"


	15. ThatGuestStarEpisodeEveryShowHas

**We have two main guest stars today! Just to warn you, this does contain spoilers for Sivillian's Fanfiction, Tom. You have been warned.**

Later, the gathering was packed. Word that Prettyglimmer had become a warrior had spread like wildfire- and even the most famous Mary-Sues were there to greet her. Starkit was the first one to congratulate her.

"Kawaii!" Starkit meowed perkily. "Hello, Prettyglimmer! Congrats on being almost as perfect as me!"

"Like, totally thanks!" Prettyglimmer purred. "Thanks for coming!"

"No prob!" Starkit meowed. "Now, please excuse me. I have to go get my nine lives."

Prettyglimmer furrowed her brow. "Aren't you a kit?"

Starkit grinned. "I work fast," the purple she-cat meowed before she pushed past the crowd of cats. Graystripe and Blackstar-though Prettyglimmer was almost certain she also saw a ginger tabby pelt that was most certainly Firestar's-chased after her. "You're so perfect! Be my mate!" the toms kept shouting.

Many others followed Starkit. Some were from troll fan fictions, some were from inexperienced writers. But the last one of all, and the guest of honor, was Handsomehandsome. The yellow and blue tom smiled around at the crowd of Clan cats, the air filled with whooping and applause(cats can clap, right? Oh, that was alliteration! And fun to say. Cats can clap, cats can clap...).

"Hello everyone," Handsomehandsome meowed. Some she-cats fainted from how handsome he was. "I'd like to personally congratulate Prettyglimmer for becoming a warrior. She became one more quickly than me, because I followed the rules."

Prettyglimmer smiled. "Thank you, Handsomehandsome. Might I add, I got made a warrior because I saved the life of the cat who was your mother in your story."

"Well, actually she wasn't, my real mother was Leafpool," Handsomehandsome meowed.

A cat from the crowd stood up, yelled, "Spoilers!" and began to mutter about how no one even had consideration to tell him to cover his ears while he stormed out of the gathering.

"At least I'm still alive," Prettyglimmer meowed in false politeness after the cat without a spoiler warning had left.

"I was still alive longer."

Everyone had begun to mutter uneasily. The two perfect cats were about to have a throw down on a night of peace. And both were so perfect! Who would win?!

**Hey guys! What do you think? Who will win the battle of the perfect cats?**

**Also, check out the story Tom by Sivillian. It's what inspired me to create Prettykit's Destiny. Handsomehandsome is the main character in that fanfic.**

**.**

**…**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….**

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST KIDDING!**

Prettyglimmer and Handsomehandsome laughed and hugged. "Congratulations, Prettyglimmer!" Handsomehandsome purred.

"Thanks, Handsomehandsome," Prettyglimmer laughed.


	16. Planning Celebrations

"We need to come up with a way to celebrate Prettyglimmer becoming a warrior!" Mistystar purred.

"YEAH!" all the Clan cats shouted in unison, so loud that even Ravenpaw and Barley could hear.

"We could build a shrine," suggested Blackstar, who had just returned from chasing Starkit across the territory.

"I've already done that," yawned Mousewhisker.

"Me too!" added Breezepelt.

"Ooh! Maybe we could have a parade!" Onewhisker shouted.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Bramblestar shouted. He didn't know he was shouting, though, because he had gone as deaf as an elder from the happy screams of doing something for Prettyglimmer.

Berrynose jumped to his paws. "We could also have a big par-tay here on the island while the floats are going around!"

"I've got an idea!" Daisy added, not wanting to be left out (she also knew that even though she was listed in the allegiances, this might be her only line in the book). "The floats could all be shrines to Prettyglimmer! Different cats can work together! Whoever makes the one that Prettygimmer likes most can hang out with her for the day, and bring the float on the island to admire!"

The whole crowd cheered, which did not help Bramblestar's deteriorating hearing.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, PRETTYGLIMMER?" Bramblestar asked, shouting. "YAY OR NAY?"

"I think that it's a lovely idea!" she purred, her bird-like voice echoing through the clearing.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" the gathering cheered, and once again, Ravenpaw and Barley could hear them.

"And we can have it on Christmas, too!" A cat from the crowd called.

"WHOO-HOO!" The Clans cheered, once again saying it so loud that- well, you know.

Meanwhile, many miles away, a barn cat glanced at his black-and-white friend.

"Do you hear that loud cheering noise, Barley?" he asked, "Or am I just going crazy?"

"Nope, I hear it too," declared the tom. "It can't be the Clans, but it sounds like a bunch of cats."

"I know," Ravenpaw meowed, confused.


	17. Hawkfrost be PB and Jelly

After the gathering, while everyone else had gone back to the Clans, nine cats had stayed behind on the island. Fortunately for them, no one had noticed their absence, for they were too busy ignoring them.

Foxpaw spoke first. "Welcome, all. I'm sure you all know why you're here since Ivypool and Beepaw must have told you while rounding you up. Let's all tell everyone who we are and who has taken all attention from you."

A long furred tom stepped forward first, with a creamy brown she-cat by his side. "I'm Tanglepaw, and this is my sister, Duckpaw. Our sister, Rushtail, has taken all attention from us for a series. In fact, this author made up Duckpaw's description and all that anyone knows about mine is that I have long fur."

"Thank you, Tanglepaw and Duckpaw," meowed Foxpaw. "Now, how about you?" He gestured a brown paw towards a tortoiseshell she-cat, who stepped forward uncertainly.

"Hello," she meowed. "My name is Tawnypelt. My brother, Bramblestar, took all the attention away from me. I tried leaving to join ShawdowClan, but even there I got no attention."

"Thank you, Tawnypelt." Foxpaw was about to ask for someone to go, but a cat had already stepped forward.

The gray and white tom took a deep breath and spoke. "My name is Sneezecloud. You've probably heard of me from Starkit's Prophecy. Just to clarify, she did not make me up, I am in the books. Mallownose has taken all the attention from me. I only appeared once in the entire Omen of the Stars series, and after that my name wasn't even listed in the allgiances."

Foxpaw nodded. "Thank you, Sneezecloud."

A white she-cat padded forward. "I'm Thistlepaw. Both my siblings, Sedgewisker and Swallowtail, have taken up any chance for me. We're all the same age, and I haven't even been made a warrior yet."

"Thank you, Thistlepaw."

Next was Ivypool. "I'm Ivypool. Dovewing has always gotten all the attention."

Beepaw stepped forward. "My name is Beepaw, and Prettyglimmer has stolen any attention from me. My mother even forgets I exist."

Blossomfall went last. "I'm Blossomfall. My sister, Brairlight, takes up attention from everyone."

"What about you?" asked Sneezecloud, looking at Foxpaw.

Foxpaw smirked. "I don't have a sibling that takes attention, but I can relate with Beepaw: Prettyglimmer takes attention away from all the other ThunderClan apprentices, it's just we're the only ones that seem to care."

"So why have you brought us here?" Tawnypelt asked.

"You all want revenge, don't you?" Foxpaw responded. "And I know another cat that can relate."

Suddenly, Hawkfrost materialized beside the ginger and brown tom.

"But didn't he die in The Last Hope?" Duckpaw asked.

"Shut up!" says the author. "It is MY Fanfiction, if you don't like, don't read!"

"But I'm in the book!" Duckpaw complained.

"And I can easily write you out of it!" the author growled.

Duckpaw stopped talking.

Hawkfrost stepped forward. "My name is Hawkfrost," he meowed, his blue eyes glinting menacingly even though he was looking at his new allies. "My older brother, Bramblestar, is who I seek revenge on! Everyone thinks he's the perfect leader."

"Well, he isn't a bad leader," Thistlepaw meowed.

Hawkfrost whipped his head around to face her. "Do you want to be considered unloyal?!" he hissed.

Thistlepaw backed away, shaking her head.

"Good," Hawkfrost meowed. "Now, it is time for us to begin our plot."

Beepaw leaned over and nudged Foxpaw. "Hey, how do you know Hawkfrost?"

Foxpaw shrugged and looked back at Beepaw with confused eyes. "I don't," he whispered back. "I was only saying that because I thought it would leave a good cliffhanger until Bellsey came up with more ideas."

"Oh," Beepaw said.

**I've got good news, guys! In honor of Christmas, I'm going to have a new chapter up every day for five days starting today! I'm calling it (drumroll, please….)**

**PRETTYGLIMMER'S FIVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS AMAZINGNESS!**

**(Really creative, I know.)**

**Please stay tuned! The end our tale is near!**


	18. Glorious Day Two

"Oaky-dokey!" Hawkfrost announced. "The Clans are planning for the parade to be on Christmas, yeah? I say we attack then."

"Not bad, Hawkfrost," Foxpaw meowed. "Everyone will be there, so we can attack everyone at the same time."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" asked Duckpaw.

"Remember what I said earlier, Duckpaw!?" The voice of the author growled.

Duckpaw swallowed and flattened her ears, not saying anything else.

"We've got four days until Christmas including today," Beepaw meowed. "We need to all be ready in that time."

"We could make a float together!" Thistlepaw meowed. "They're allowing cats from different Clans to work together, so it wouldn't be weird."

Blossomfall nodded in agreement. "Beepaw could ask Prettyglimmer what she likes the most so we can win by making the best one, then when we bring it on the island, we begin the attack."

"How can ten of us defeat all the Clans?" Duckpaw asked.

"That's the last straw!" the author's voice boomed. And with a poof, Duckpaw disappeared.

"Now nine of us!" Sneezecloud said. "This'll be easy!"

"Great! We should start now, so we can get all the way ready by Christmas!" Hawkfrost purred.

They worked well into the night, making the base of the float. They draped grass over the wooden outline to make it more colorful, deciding to paint it later. They made the shape of a giant throne out of sticks. By the time they had finished, the sun was rising.

"We should leave," Tanglepaw meowed, glancing at the horizon. "Let's meet up later today."

Ivypool nodded in agreement. "Agreed."


	19. Fuzzypaw want dat prize

Prettyglimmer looked around cheerfully. The camp had been well guarded by her for the night. In fact, ShawdowClan had tried to come and attack in the night, but when they saw who was on night duty, the cats turned tail and ran.

Suddenly, the bushes in front of the beautiful blue she-cat rustled. Unsheathing her claws, she sniffed the air to make sure it wasn't more ShadowClan. Prettyglimmer quickly retracted them when she smelled who it was- only Foxpaw, Beepaw, Ivypool, and Blossomfall.

"Hey you four!" Prettyglimmer purred as they appeared.

Foxpaw stopped dead in his tracks. She noticed them? When had she ever noticed them?! He forced himself to keep walking.

"Hi," he said with a nod as they passed.

Beepaw sneered as the walked past. "The great and powerful Prettyglimmer has acknowledged our existence."

"At least she doesn't suspect us," meowed Foxpaw. He had a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach he couldn't explain.

"I guess," Beepaw muttered. He looked up and jumped. "What in the world?!"

The camp had been transformed overnight. Structures for floats had been assembled. Someone had set up a breakfast bar for the hard working cats to take breaks at. A float against the back wall was the biggest, and the most developed by far. Even the grass had been dyed and one cat was painting a huge backdrop.

"Wait a second-" Foxpaw said to himself. That cat was Fuzzypaw! He ran over to the float. "Fuzzypaw!"

His brother turned. "Oh, hi, Foxpaw! Do you like it so far? Do you think Prettyglimmer'll like it?"

Foxpaw knew that his team would have to step up their to beat this float. "How long have you been working on this?" he asked, ignoring his brother's questions.

"Since I got back from the gathering," Fuzzypaw purred proudly. "I haven't been working alone, though. Dewpaw and Snowpaw have been helping. Do you want to join us?"

"Of course not!" Foxpaw growled. "I've got better things to do!"

"Suit yourself," Fuzzypaw meowed. "You'll be wishing you accepted our offer when we're with Prettyglimmer the day after Christmas!" With that, he turned back to his mural.

Foxpaw turned with a lash of his tail. "Beepaw!" He growled, and the gray tom came stumbling forward.

"Yes, Foxpaw?" he asked, his amber eyes bright.

"You've got to question Prettyglimmer. Figure out what we can include in the float. We need to win this."

Beepaw nodded. "I will."

"Great."

"You've seen it too, right?" a dark gray she-cat asked, orange eyes glinting in the half-light.

The blue-gray she cat nodded. "I have."

The first cat lashed her gray tail. "Shouldn't this bee impossible?" Her oranges eyes shone with anxiety. "There can't be two prophecies at once, can there?"

"Apparently there can," sighed the second cat, closing her eyes.

The gray she-cat shook her head. "I never would've thought him...Not him, of all cats, to stray from the code."

"Like parents, like son," Bluestar sighed.

"I suppose," Yellowfang sighed. "Should we tell the leaders?"

Bluestar shook her head. "No. They've got enough on their shoulders as it is."

"But they haven't done anything important for the whole story!" Yellowfang cried.

"They have leaderly duties and- and stuff."

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "I think this is important."

"It can't be as important as the prophecy about Prettygimmer," Bluestar insisted.

"Have you even heard the prophecy? 'Cause it sounds pretty dang important."

Bluestar smiled awkwardly. "Okay, you got me, I didn't hear it. Tell me, please."

"Fine. 'The king bee is rising. He will stray from the noble path and fight alongside the tiger.'"

"Meh. Pretty sure it's not that important."

"Who is this, Tawnypelt?!" cried Foxpaw when they arrived at the island.

"It's my son, Tigerheart," the tortoiseshell mewed. "He hates Dovewing and how perfect she is."

The tabby tom nodded.

Hawkfrost glanced him over. "You may have betrayed the dark forest, but I know that you do hate Dovewing. But do you hate the main cat we are up against?"

Tigerheart glared at Hawkfrost. "And who might that be? I was told we were up against the Mary Sues and Gary Stus."

The dark tabby's eyes glinted as he looked away.

"No matter," Ivypool growled. "Beepaw, you have talked to Prettyglimmer. What have you learned?"

The gray tom spoke, his words echoing over them. His plans were pure genius.

"Well, let's get started!" declared Blossomfall.

Tigerheart tilted his head after Beepaw finished speaking. There had been no hesitation in his voice, nor it had wavered in the slightest. He wondered where he had inherited that from.

Suddenly, something clicked in his mind.

That's it.

When they had finished for the day, the cats left. Tigerheart called Beepaw to stand next to him in the back.

"I need you to ask you mother something," he told the young tom.

Beepaw nodded. "What is it?"

Tigerheart told him the question. "If her eyes turn green, she's lying. Come to my with the answer at the border. Have it as soon as possible."

"Okay," Beepaw said. "Out of curiosity, why do you want to know? And I can answer it for you right now, if you want."

Tigerheart smirked. "I doubt that. And I have a theory."


	20. Foxpaw's Realization

Beepaw ran from camp as soon as he had gotten the truth out of Dovewing. He had been lied to, lied to all of his life. The feeling of betrayal ached. He wanted, no, he needed it to dull- to stop, to end. He was running, tearing the ground with the speed of his paws. He reached the border, seeing the tom that had forced him to learn. Should he make him pay? No, he couldn't… Tigerheart would help him.

* * *

Prettyglimmer couldn't help but smile as she looked around camp. Everyone was doing this for her…. they cared so much. It warmed her heart. What truly made her happy, though, was that Foxpaw had joined the festivities. According to Beepaw, he had joined his group to make a float for her. Maybe she could get him to like her!

And just on time, she saw his brown and ginger pelt through the crowd. She purred and leaped after him.

"Hello, Foxpaw!" she called.

He stopped, as if shocked. Then, slowly, he turned around. His red eyes were full of confusion.

"Hi?" He spoke the word as if is was a question.

Prettyglimmer tilted her head. "Why are you acting so surprised?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Foxpaw retorted. "You don't ever seem to have time for the commoners like me and your brother."

Prettyglimmer's blue eyes sparkled in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm always trying to be friends with you, you just refuse to accept my offers."

Foxpaw wanted to say "as if" or "yeah right". But he couldn't. As soon as she said it, he realized it was true. He also realized how exhausted he was of pretending she was ugly and not talking to anyone who likes her, which was everyone. And finally, he also realized he was head over tail in love with her.

"I'm sorry," he meowed to her, with lots of honesty in his voice. And that was all he needed to say.

"Me too," she meowed, equally as honest.

It was Foxpaw's turn to tip his head to the side at that. "What are you sorry for?"

"It sounded more romantic like that."

"Ah."

As snow began to drift down from the winter sky, people from the countries included but not limited to the U.S, Australia, Canada, Germany, the U.K, Thailand, Ireland, Europe, and Brazil all screamed because Foxpaw and Prettyglimmer had fallen in love.

**Alright, seriously guys, wow. People from nine different counties have viewed this. I just- wow. Thank you!**


	21. The Christmas Parade

Prettyglimmer simply couldn't believe the turnout for the parade. Well, she could, but that's not the point. The point was cats in every Clan had made her a float, including ShawdowClan, even if they had been trying to destroy her Clan just the other day.

"LET THE PARADE BEGIN!111111!1!" Bramblestar shouted unintentionally, because he was deaf.

"HURRRRRRRRRAHHHHHHH!11!111111!1!" the cats of the Clans shouted, and this time SkyClan could hear.

And so the parade started.

"Are you sure we need to go through with the whole attack thing?" Foxxpaw asked the others as they started up the float, getting at the back of the lineup.

"Why are you having second thoughts?" growled Hawkfrost, who had dyed his fur blue and was wearing blue contacts(They had decided he couldn't be seen, being evil and all, so they had him dressed up as Prettyglimmer). "This whole thing was your idea!"

Foxpaw gulped. "I just think… I just think it's kinda… kinda dangerous…." He trailed off.

"There's no going back now," Sneezecloud meowed. "We've already signed up."

Foxpaw glanced behind him, and saw Beepaw standing next to Tigerheart. The two were whispering to each other, every once in a while glancing around to make sure no one was listening in. Confused, Foxpaw turned back around.

The floats were slowly moving forward. Terror was rising in the brown and ginger tom's belly as he watched them go forwaed, and he wished they hadn't made theirs so impressive. He wanted to lose very, very badly.

"First up we have Owlclaw's float!" Berrynose announced.

Owlclaw was proudly walking beside his float, even though it looked like a kit had made it. The grass was badly painted blue and a drawing that might have been meant to represent Prettyglimmer was badlyset up on the bac wall.

Prettyglimmer couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"NEXT!" Berrynose called. "We now have Breezepelt, Onestar, and Ashfoot's float."

They had done a pretty decent job. Flowers were planted among the grass and a paper mache Prettyglimmer was sat in the middle, her eyes very shiney compared to the rest of her body.

"That's very lovely," purred Prettyglimmer, and Breezepelt almost fainted because he couldnt believe that the wonderful, amazing, beautiful she-cat had complimented him.

"Moving on," Berryose continued, "we have Fuzzypaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw's float."

The threesome lead their float forward with smug grins on their faces. The mural had been completed, and it was a masterpiece. The stars and flowers were painted in a pattern as if the wind was carrying them, and standing in front of the mural was one step farthe than paper mache. They had carved a stone statue of Prettyglimmer and painted it in the exact shade of blue her fur was, and it was complete with fur ruffles, her slightly iridescent shine, and her bright, gem-like eyes.

The whole gathering stood up and applauded, because clan cats can clap.

"Well done!" Berrynose shouted. "That gray one is my son!" he declared proudly. "Alright, next!"

It went on like hat, some floats amazing and some floats really, really not. Foxpaw's stomach churned as they got closer and closer to his turn.

"Alright, last but not least, we have Sneezecloud, Tangepaw, Thistlepaw, Beepaw, Tawnypelt, Ivypool, Blosomfall, Foxpaw, and Tigerheart's float."

"Who are they?" a kit whispered to his mother, and the she-cat shrugged. "I dunno who any of them are."

Set of the fireworks in five," Beepaw meowed.

Thistlepaw edged over to the box of explosives with lite match in hand.

"Four, three, two," Beepaw sad, picking u speed as Thistlepaw reached for the tracks attached to the crackers.

"One!1!" Beepaw called, and Thistlepaw set the flame upon the strings and the rockets launched into the air and exploded, perfectly spelling the name Prettyglimmer in the sky. The gathering gasped in exhilaration and Prettyglimmer purred in delight. Then everyone's attention was drawn to the float.

"This performance is dedicated to my sister's first battle," Beepaw announced, and everyone got into their places.

"How dare you ShadowClan scum cross the border!" Hawkfrost said in his best imitation of Prettyglimmer's voice, coming out from behind the realistic looking fake trees.

"We must defend our borders!" Blossomfall called. She had dyed most of her fur orange, and was pretending to be Squirrelflight. "ATTACK!"

"You won't be able to defeat us!" Tigerheart meowed, but Hawkfrost/Prettyglimmer leapt on him.

"Take this!" he cried, pretending to injure the tabby.

"She's too strong!" called Tigerheart. "And too beautiful!"

"It hurts to look at her!" Tawnypelt meowed, covering her eyes.

"Retreat!" Foxpaw meowed his line unenthusiastically, hoping that if he did a bad job acting ey wouldn't win.

His fellow "ShadowClan" cats ran off to hide in the trees.

"Great job, Prettygimmer! You're so perfect!" Blossomfall meowed, and everyone came out and bowed as everyone cheered.

"I think we have a winner!" Berrynose called out. "What do you think, Prettyglimmer?"

"The choice is clear. I pick this float!"

The crowd cheered, but Foxaw felt like he was gonna throw up as he and his team walked over to the island.

"Ready?" Hawkfrost askd, glancing at all o them.

"Ready," they all said, except for Foxpaw.

"Alright," he said. "Three, two one… ATTACK!"

Everyone gasped as the group charged in and began their attacks.

"RUN!" Foxpaw tried to tell everyone, but it was too late. Then he saw something that made him very, very mad. Tigerhart was charging at Prettyglimmer.

Prettyglimmer gasped in horror as he charged at her, and she braced herself for the attack, but someone jumped in front of her.

"You won't kill my daughter!" Bumblestripe yowled as her blocked Tigerhearts attak, and the two toms began a fight- and both knew only one was getting out alive.

Tigerheart pinned the gray tabby to the ground and laughed maniacally. "So Dovewig hasn't told you, hm?"

"Told me what?" Bumblestripe asked angrlly, struggling against the hug tom's grip.

Tigerheart grinned and leaned in, and whispered something in his ear, and Bumblestripe went still.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" he cried.

"Oh, but it is," Tigerheart purred. "I would tell you to ask Dovewing yourself, but you won't be seeing her for a while." And like a strike of lightning, Tigerheart bit Bumblestripe in the throat.

For the first time, Prettyglimmer felt helpless. She couldn't bring back someone who was already dead, and the way Bumblestripe's eyes dulled and weight dropped, she could tell he was gone. Anger flashed through her and she launched herself at him.

Yowling, Tigerheart desperately tried to injure her or pin her, but Prettygimmer had Lionbaze's strength, so he couldn't, but Prettyglimmer pinned him down.

He laughed. "You won't kill me."

"Why shouldn't I?" Prettyglimmer growled. "You've killed my father!"

"No, Prettyglimmer. Your mother has lied to you," Tigerheart meowed, and there was joy filling his voice, as though he loved ruining Prettyglimmer's life. "I am your father."

"NOOOOOOOOO!11!111111111111111!" cried out Prettyglimmer, shocked.

"Ask Beepaw," Tigerheart laughed. "It is true."

"It is," Beepaw spat. He had exited the fighting, with his pelt stained with blood stang his pelt. "Dovewing told me."

"YOU!" Prettyglimmer growled. "You're fighting against the Clans! Why!?"

"Why? Because of you!" growled Beepaw, his tail lashing. "You've always been better than me and everyone forgets about me. And I've taken my revenge!"

* * *

The fighting had stopped. Ivypool jumped up onto the Great Oak.

"Attention cats of the Clans," the silver tabby called. "We have won this battle. Cats willing to fight against Mary Sues and Gary Stus can continue with their normal lives. Anyone who assists them in any way shall be punished just as severely as they are to be."

Prettyglimmer's ears were flattened to her head and she stared at her paws. Her as well as Dovewwing, Mallownose, Bramblestar, Sedgewhisker, Brairlight, and Rushtail had been chained at the ankles and Hawkfrost held the keys tightly in his paws (He had rinsed the dye out of his fur the first chance he got). There was no chance of escape.

**Hey, guys! Merry Christmas! Yes, even to you Anna! I hope Santa was good to y'all this year! I gave you an extra long chapter as a treat! **

**Don't worry, the stroy definetly isn't over yet! Youve got a few more chapters unti you can get rid of our favorite bright blue she-cat.**


	22. Chapter twunny too

**...**

**Wow.**

**It's been awhile, huh?**

**Well, I'm back ^^;**

**Think of that last chapter as the season finale, and there was a break in between season 1 and 2.**

**Yeah.**

**Well, time to say hello to Prettyglimmer again.**

**Good luck.**

Prettyglimmer lay with her head tucked between her paws drearily. She was in the Prison Camp, which was just the tunnels under ThunderClan and WindClan. All the Mary Sues and Gary Stus had been put there as well as Snowpaw, Dewpaw, and Fuzzypaw, as they had tried busting Prettyglimmer out.

This didn't matter to Prettyglimmer. What mattered was that Foxpaw had betrayed her. He had acted so kind to her, and she thought she had truly won his heart. Now, whenever he delivered prey to the prisoners, he seemed to purposely avoid eye contact with Prettyglimmer, and that stung her.

Another thing that bothered her was Beepaw. The fact that her own sibling had betrayed her hurt almost as badly as Foxpaw leaving her.

Then there was Tigerheart. He was her father. Not Bumblestripe, who had died saving her. A ShadowClanner who hated both her and her mother.

Speaking of Dovewing, Prettyglimmer hadn't spoken to her in their entire moon of imprisonment. She was too angry at her for lying.

Man. Having any emotion other than joy was annoying. She had never felt pain before the day of the parade, and it was horribly unpleasant.

So unpleasant, in fact, that she hadn't taken the time to figure out a plan. While most of the cats in here were thought of as better than the others, none was as Mary Sue or Gary Stuish as Prettyglimmer, and her being the best of them all meant she was the only one who could come up with something the least bit intelligent.

So, while Prettyglimmer wallowed in her self pity that every main character experiences once in their life, all the cats depending on her so they could be saved waited patiently because Prettyglimmer would feel better just in time to save the day.

Meanwhile, Foxpaw was unsure of what to do. Prettyglimmer, whom he was infatuated with, and his brother, were being held captive in the Prison Camp. He felt worried for his kin and love, but didn't want to show he cared, especially in the camp. ThunderClan had become the base for the cats fighting against Mary Sues and Gary Stus. Cats who tried to protect any cat the was sent to the Prison Camp got you sent there with them, so it was no use to try and stop them himself.

Sighing, he watched the Conviction Ceremony take place.

Ivypool sat atop highledge, staring down at a young pink she-kit who had incredibly sparkly fur with purple eyes. The kit's name was Sparklekit, and both of her parents and all of her littermates died after she was born. Only yesterday the moon old kit sneaked out and caught an entire family of mice. Her pelt, tragic backstory, and hunting powers combined made it quite obvious of what her true nature was.

Ivypool had been made leader, as Squirrelflight had been sent with Brambleclaw to the Prison Camp. She seemed the most obvious choice, considering that she was against the Perfects. She spoke sharply down to the kit as though the young cat had murdered a family of four-she had, if you counted the mice. "Sparklekit, you have been accused of being a Mary Sue based on your appearance, backstory, and skill at hunting for your age. Do you have anything to say in your favor?"

Sparklekit gave a small mew of sadness. "I sorry, that your all so jealous of me, but I can't help it if I'm perfect. I was just born this way!"

"Does anyone have anything against me sending this cat to the tunnels?" Ivypool asked addressing the clan cats now.

Foxpaw fidgeted his paws. Should he? Slowly, he rose to his paws and his mouth opened, almost against his will, and meowed, "I do."


	23. Foxpaw's Imprisoned Too! Yay!

Ivypool was shocked for a moment before growling, "Foxpaw, this whole plan to stop the Perfects was your idea!"

"I know, but she's just a kit!" Foxpaw argued, looking at the beautiful she-kit and feeling a twinge of pity.

"She's still a perfect!" snapped Ivypool. "You know the rules, Foxpaw." She glanced over at Mousewhisker. "Get them."

Mousewhisker darted forward and grabbed Sparklekit by the scruff, then launched himself at Foxpaw, successfully pinning him down. Foxpaw knew that he was no match for all of the ThunderClan cats (who had all immediately accepted that they had to give up both their leader and favorite cat because some people were jealous which Foxpaw found strange, but didn't voice out of fear that he would be deleted just like Duckpaw).

Mousewhisker dragged Foxpaw and Sparklekit to the tunnels and shoved them in.

"Good luck surviving down there, Foxpaw," Mousewhisker growled. "Those Perfects'll drive you insane." He laughed maniacally and walked away.

Foxpaw noticed a big issue about this prison. There were no cats guarding the entrance, nothing blocking the entrance, and no way to alert anyone if anyone left.

"Well, this is hopeless," moped Sparklekit. "We'll never get out."

"Yes we will. C'mon. Let's find everyone else and leave."

And deep in the tunnels, Prettyglimmer's ear twitched at the sound of Foxpaw's voice.

**Man, things are getting intense! XD Remember, reviews= Bellsey being more motivated. (please review if you're still reading.)**


	24. Prettyglimmer's Plan

Prettyglimmer started racing through the tunnels, searching for the brown and ginger tom. Using Dovewing's power, she was able to find him very fast. She barreled into him, purring.

"You came!"

Foxpaw smiled. "Yes, I came. I wanted to help all of you escape!"

"So _you're _Prettyglimmer," Sparklekit meowed. "It's your fault I'm trapped down here."

Foxpaw could sense a fight about to start, so he interjected quickly. "Actually, it's my fault. Now, where are the others? We need to get out of here."

"But we _can't_," Sparklekit whined. "There's no exit."

Suddenly, Prettyglimmer's confidence came rushing back. "I have a plan," the she-cat meowed. "And it's like, totally perfect."

Foxpaw responded, "Then let's go!"

The trio raced through the tunnels, Prettyglimmer leading the way. When they arrived in the main area, Prettyglimmer called for everyone to gather.

"What is it?" asked Rushtail.

"I know how to get out of here," Prettyglimmer explained.

"Really? How?" asked Brairlight.

"Why, we just walk out, of course!"

The eleven cats that weren't Sparklekit, Foxpaw, and Prettyglimmer began to murmur uncertainly.

"Sounds incredibly dangerous," Dovewing meowed.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" asked Bramblestar, who hadn't quite recovered his hearing.

Squirrelflight spoke into his ear, repeating what Prettyglimmer said. Bramblestar screeched.

"SOUNDS LIKE A DEATH SENTENCE."

"We can do it!" Prettyglimmer promised. "Plus, we have a cat who just came from the surface who can help us decide when the best time is."

Foxpaw stepped forward. "Tonight's the gathering. Nobody would be expecting us, and Prettyglimmer could say something that would convince them to let you guys rejoin your Clans."

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

Prettyglimmer's eyes gleamed as an idea formed in her mind. _This is something everyone will be happy with._


End file.
